Loosen Up
by ScarlettBlaze
Summary: Kallen goes to Lelouch's room to talk to him, but instead of finding the masked man, she finds herself shocked and in the middle of something she never imagined. Kallen/C.C/Kaguya Lemon


_**Loosen Up**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**_

 _ **Notes: Hey ya'll!**_

 _ **Just a few quick things: I'll be out of town for a week or two and likely won't have access to internet on my laptop over that time, so I probably won't be able to upload any new stories until I get back. But I do have several stories and story ideas in the works, lol!**_

 _ **Also, this story is set early on in episode 7 of season 2, where Nunnally had recently declared that they would once again try out the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Kallen walked down the narrow hallway, one resounding clink of a leather clad boot against the floor after another.

She had to see him, had to talk to him. She had to make sure he was doing okay. Kallen took a few deep breaths standing in front of his room. The red headed girl was so unsure of what she might find but she knew she had to go in. Kallen was the only person who knew what he was going through, well, aside from C.C. of course.

Kallen sighed and with a force of determination, she pulled the door open.

Of all the sights she had prepared herself to see, of all the wild imaginings running through her head as she had walked down that hallway, none of them came anywhere close to what she found before her. Kallen's jaw hung open and she was paralyzed with shock.

Lelouch himself was nowhere to be found, instead there was just C.C. and Kaguya, the young girl who claimed Zero was her husband. Both of their clothes lay strewn about on the floor and the both were upon Lelouch's coffee table. Kaguya sat on C.C.'s lap and she had her head turned back to the side, they were kissing.

"What the hell?!" Kallen exclaimed when her tongue finally started working again. They broke their kiss, Kaguya looking excited, C.C. looking mostly bored and yet slightly intrigued. It was hard to tell what was going on in the green haired girl's mind.

"Mmm, Kallen, why don't you join us?" C.C. asked, her voice low. C.C.'s arms were wrapped tight around Kaguya securing her place in her lap and her hands firmly grasping her breasts. C.C.'s mouth was lingering just to side of Kaguya's neck (which was already covered in hickeys, Kallen noted).

"Oh, uhh, I couldn't possibly." Kallen said, stumbling over her words and waving her hands and she backed up slowly. Her heart thudding erratically in her chest. There was no way…

"Really! We wouldn't mind." Kaguya said enthusiastically. She squirmed, moving her ass against C.C's thighs.

Kallen blinked a few times. There was a part of her sure that this must be some elaborate joke to get her. Just a joke. But she knew deep down that that wasn't true.

"No, I b-better get g-g-going now." Kallen said, turning swiftly to leave. A hand encircled her wrist and held her tightly, so she couldn't get away. Kallen looked up to see the tall green haired girl standing before her, admiring her with lust blown eyes.

Kallen had never really considered being with a girl in that way before. There was one time when it was simply a curiosity in her mind when she was twelve. As soon as her step mother caught her admiring another girl's figure, she beat it out of her, so that it was never even a consideration or a passing thought again.

But here C.C. stood, naked as the day she was born and wanting Kallen to look. Tall and slender with a small waist and wide hips. Her belly glimmered with something wet. C.C. had narrowed eyes and a smile that was blossoming on her face.

"I thought you were sleeping with L-... Zero" Kallen spat out, censoring Lelouch's name when she remembered that Kaguya was in the room. Kallen had meant the statement to sting or have some sort of impact, but it wasn't until she said it that she realized how much she really meant it.

It wasn't a thought that Kallen liked to entertain much but every time she saw C.C. and Lelouch look at each other with that knowing look, like they simply lived on the same wavelength, she couldn't help but wonder… Couldn't help the prickles of Jealousy bubbling up in her stomach and the nauseating thought of how close they could really be. Kallen had always had the same image in her mind. Lelouch above the green haired girl, thrusting with wild abandon and C.C., arms wrapped around him and that possessive, smug smile upon her lips. A thought that kept creeping into her mind and bothering her.

C.C. laughed humorlessly.

"Really, now, Kallen. Not that I haven't tried to initiate such a thing in the past, but Zero-"

She put special emphasis on the word Zero

"-Isn't one to normally indulge in such things. He's too caught up in his mission. Besides-"

C.C. tossed some of her long green hair over her shoulder.

"Even if he was interested do you think he'd know how to make me feel good? Or Kaguya? Or even you for that matter?"

C.C. was whispering in Kallen's ear now, so close that the hiss of her words tickled Kallen's ear.

"Believe me, Kallen. I've slept with a good many men in my lifetime, but there really is nothing quite like a woman's touch." C.C. dragged the forefinger of her free hand up Kallen's arm slowly, lightly, a trail of goosebumps followed. Kallen shivered. She gasped and shook her head when she realized how wet she was getting. She couldn't let this happen!

"See here, C.C.-!" Kallen started, ripping her hand out of her grip, completely caught off guard when C.C. crashed her lips against Kallen's. "Omph!" Kallen made a noise as she was wrapped up in the naked girl's arms. Why was she so turned on? Why? She wanted to struggle, get away, and yet…

C.C.'s talented lips were like fireworks and her hands were so firm and sure. When C.C. pulled away, Kallen was red-faced and speechless, eyes sparkling and hands shaking.

"No strings attached. We're just having a little fun. Women have needs too." Kaguya said. The naked girl stood and walked over to them. She brushed her finger over Kallen's shoulder and gave it a soft kiss.

"Right now Kallen, I don't want you to think about Zero. I don't want you to think about responsibility, about have tos or need tos. I just want you to let all of that go for ten minutes. Just relax and try to loosen up, it would be good for you. I just want you to think about the feeling in your body when I do this." C.C. whispered tracing her finger across the front of the waistband on Kallen's leather shorts. She hooked her finger underneath, slowly pushing downward between Kallen's panties and her skin. Kallen whimpered when C.C.'s finger found her clit.

"It's okay." C.C. cooed, moving her finger in a slow, wide, circular motion, just barely brushing against the sensitive nub each time as she passed it.

"Just let it happen." A part of her still rebelled at the very idea of what was happening… and another… Another said 'What the hell? Why not?'.

"What if he-mmm-if Zero walks in on us?" Kallen asked, tilting her head back in pleasure. Kaguya wrapped her arms around Kallen's waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"He won't." C.C. said surely. And Kallen believed her. Kaguya trailed her fingers down Kallen's front undoing a button here and there until the outfit she wore fell and puddled around her ankles.

"How do you like it?" Kaguya asked, smile in her voice.

"On your back? Stomach? All-fours?"

"Huh?" Kallen said, feeling overwhelmed.

"How do you like to touch yourself? What makes you come the hardest?" Kaguya asked, obviously delighting in the way that her pretty mouth formed that dirty string of words that was sending heat rushing to Kallen's nether regions.

"I, um, well." Kallen started.

"So you've never…" C.C. said, realization, surprise and a touch of humor dawning in her golden eyes.

"Sure, I have! I mean, well, maybe." Kallen scratched the back of her neck, blushing furiously.

"Trust me, you'd know if you had." C.C. shook her head.

"Don't worry though! We'll take good care of you." Kaguya said, smiling widely. The raven haired girl pulled the light pink panties off of Kallen slowly. A sticky string of her wetness stretched between her pussy and the panties as they were pulled off of her.

Kallen was flushed and fighting every urge to snap her legs shut. It felt so vulnerable to be so open like that. But when she looked up the other girl's faces, she knew they wouldn't hurt her. Not then at least, not in the safe little bubble that cocooned them in that room.

Kallen lay back on the ground, sighing, and letting go in surrender. C.C. flicked her tongue over Kallen's nipple. The red headed girl made a strangled noise, caught somewhere between a moan and an exclamation of surprise. C.C. nibbled softly on the hard nubs of her nipples. Pleasure coursed through Kallen's body and she bucked her hips involuntarily.

Kaguya took to spreading Kallen's legs even farther and bringing her forefinger up and down the the length of her sex. Kallen trembled wanting it to be faster, wanting more. Kaguya seemed to understand, for she bent down and pressed her tongue to Kallen's pussy.

"Oh, God!" Kallen exclaimed, caught even more off guard and she was so turned on that it nearly hurt. She watched with widened eyes as C.C. reached over and began to stroke Kaguya between her legs, long, experienced strokes. The sound of her wetness being smeared across her skin by C.C. and the sound of Kaguya eagerly licking and sucking at Kallen were both obscenely resounding in the room. Kallen ground against Kaguya's face. There was a puddle of slick gathering beneath C.C., dripping onto the floor of Lelouch's room. Oh, it was obscene and so filthy and so hot...

She was so close to the peak.

Oh, God

Oh, God

So close.

She had never orgasmed before, but now she could feel it's approach without any doubt at all. It felt incredible and she just wanted to go faster and faster until she reached the end. It was all so much. Kallen's eyes were half lidded in bliss and she surrendered her body to it, so ready for it to happen.

But without a warning, Kaguya's tongue disappeared, leaving her feeling empty and quite unsatisfied.

"What?" She opened her eyes wide and blinked, feeling her body slowly slink back away from the edge of orgasm and a sliver of annoyance built up in her stomach. C.C. looked down at Kallen from where she sat, golden eyes sparkling, languid, soft, and filled with lust.

"Return the favor and we'll make sure you come." C.C. said softly. Voice light and needy, sending tingles through Kallen's body. She grabbed Kallen's shoulder and turned her so that she faced her.

C.C. lay down on her side and raised her right leg into the air so that her gleaming, wet pussy was on display. Kallen barely let a second of doubt pass before she put all of that aside and dove on in, lapping at C.C's pussy much in the way Kaguya had done for her.

"Hmm, good, focus on my clit a little more." C.C. said firmly and Kallen did as she was asked.

"What a good girl. A fast learner too." Kaguya said appreciatively, watching the show before her. When Kallen was following the right rhythm and C.C. was satisfied with the pace, she bent over and put her mouth on Kaguya's pussy, wet and ready. Kaguya moaned happily.

Kallen felt Kaguya push her right leg up and the tip of a tongue push against her sensitive clit. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure. She was so close again already, having been built up so much earlier. The wet sounds of lapping, sucking, and moving all around her were too much.

She was coming, so hard and so long. Kaguya's tongue kept moving, keeping the waves of pleasure rolling and crashing over Kallen again and again. Her body trembled and her pussy contracted around Kaguya's fingers that the girl had thrust in just a moment earlier.

She moaned against C.C.'s pussy, still working her tongue as hard as she could with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her. C.C. moaned as orgasm overtook her body as well. Kaguya joined in, trembling and shaking, her eyes closed, letting the bliss roll through her.

When they were all done, Kallen sighed and rolled onto her back, blissed out and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, wow." Kallen said, rubbing her hands over her eyes. Her limbs felt a bit weak after that.

"So, how was it?" Kaguya asked with a knowing grin on her face. The black haired girl trailed her tongue around her lips and she pushed herself into a sitting position, body gleaming with sweat and other things.

"That was… good… so good." Kallen said, knowing there was no use in trying to hide it at that point. Her first sexual experience and it involved two other girls. Her step mother would hate her, but she didn't care anymore, not really. C.C. smiled and stood to dress herself.

Kallen knew she had to get dressed as well, Lelouch could be back at any time

Lelouch.

Kallen's cheeks burned bright red at the thought of what she had just done, and in his room no less. She struggled to get her clothes back on, her shorts clung to her skin and become more difficult to pull on when they reach the wet residing between her thighs.

When she was dressed, Kallen left the room with a quick goodbye and walked back down the hallway.

She would still have to find him, talk to him, wherever he was. But as she thought of him, images of C.C.'s knowing, seductive smile and naked body or Kaguya's deceptively innocent perversion or her mouth on Kallen's clit kept her from focusing on the task that had all but consumed her before. Instead of the anxiety, she felt a languid peace and satisfaction. Maybe C.C. was right, maybe it was good to loosen up and have some fun every once in awhile.

 _ **Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed that one! :) Thanks for reading! And thanks to OBSERVER01 for the request! Any comments/reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
